


Lizenz zum Töten

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Es war ein Reflex, ans Handy zu gehen. Ein verdammter Reflex, es war nicht so, als ob er das steuern konnte.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Raten Sie, wo ich bin", drang Boernes fröhliche Stimme an sein Ohr. Thiel runzelte die Stirn.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/92683.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lizenz zum Töten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ohne Titel [21. Türchen]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26796) by Rei. 



> **Tabelle Cocktails:** Joker. Inspiration war [diese wunderschöne Geschichte](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/794435.html) von rei17 (Telefongespräch, Filmzitate und überhaupt alles ...)  
>  **Zeit:** 70 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Nur ein schwacher Abklatsch von Reis Geschichte :( Sorry.

***

Es war ein Reflex, ans Handy zu gehen. Ein verdammter Reflex, es war nicht so, als ob er das steuern konnte.

"Raten Sie, wo ich bin", drang Boernes fröhliche Stimme an sein Ohr. Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

"London. Die Fünfte Internationale Jahrestagung Forensik. Sie *wissen*, daß ich weiß, wo Sie sind. Sie haben mir die letzten Monate dreimal die Woche erzählt, daß man Sie gebeten hat, einen Vortrag -"

"Ja, aber wo genau?"

Thiel unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen. In letzter Zeit hatte Boerne es zur Gewohnheit werden lassen, ihn anzurufen, kaum daß er ein paar Tage verreist war. Die ersten Male war ihm daran gar nichts merkwürdig vorgekommen, bis ihm nach dem dritten oder vierten Anruf dieser Art aufgefallen war, daß sie zwar eine halbe Stunde geredet hatten, er aber immer noch nicht wußte, warum Boerne eigentlich angerufen hatte. Insgeheim vermutete er inzwischen, daß Boerne ihn vermißte, wenn er unterwegs war - aber er hatte jetzt trotzdem keine Zeit für diese Spielchen. "In einer Kneipe", sagte er aufs Geratewohl und klemmte das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter, damit er die Nudeln abgießen konnte.

"Das heißt hier Pub, Thiel", erklärte Boerne. "Gerührt, nicht geschüttelt."

"Was?"

"Nicht Sie, der Barkeeper. Und das war ein Hinweis."

"Spricht Ihr britischer Barkeeper deutsch?"

"Ah ..." Boerne wirkte etwas irritiert. "In der Tat. _Stirred. Not shaken_."

"Wie viele Martinis haben Sie denn schon intus?" Er stellte den Topf mit den Nudeln auf eine kalte Herdplatte zurück und deckte ihn wieder zu. Ein paar Minuten würden die wohl noch durchhalten.

"Einen", erklärte Boerne würdevoll. "Und Sie haben immer noch nicht geraten."

"Ich will auch gar nicht raten. Ich will zu Abend essen."

"O.K., ich verrat's Ihnen. Ich bin hier mit den Kollegen von Scotland Yard in einem Pub direkt gegenüber vom Hauptquartier des MI6, was, wie Sie sicher wissen -"

"Geschüttelt. Nicht gerührt."

"Wie meinen?"

"Wenn Sie auf James Bond hinauswollten. Der trinkt seinen Martini geschüttelt."

"Ich bin mir sicher, daß -"

"Geschüttelt. Das weiß ich hundertprozentig." Boerne antwortete nicht, da war nur noch eine verschwommene Geräuschkulisse und ein Stimmengewirr, aus dem er nichts heraushören konnte.

"Boerne?" Noch mehr als Anrufe zu nachtschlafender Zeit haßte er es, wenn Boerne während eines solchen Telefonats plötzlich abschweifte. "Sind Sie noch da?"

"Dann eben geschüttelt." Boernes Stimme war so laut, daß er den Hörer unwillkürlich etwas weiter vom Ohr hielt. "Wie ärgerlich. Ein Punkt weniger."

"Was für ein Punkt?"

"Pub Quiz", erklärte Boerne. "Forensik gegen Kriminalistik. Selbstverständlich liegen wir vorne."

"Selbstverständlich." Den Sarkasmus hätte er sich schenken können, Boerne nahm ihn sowieso nicht wahr. "Hören Sie, ist ja nett, daß Sie anrufen, aber eigentlich bin ich gerade am Kochen, und -"

"Sie hätten mitkommen sollen."

"Was?"

"Die Martinis sind hier wirklich außerordentlich gut."

"Aha."

Und schon wieder nur noch Hintergrundgeräusche. Thiel seufzte. "Boerne? Ich leg dann -"

"Sagt Ihnen Patrick McGoohan zufällig etwas? Das muß ein Schauspieler aus einer hierzulande bekannten Fernsehserie sein. Irgendwie begünstigen diese Fragen schon deutlich die Einheimischen, muß ich sagen. Für einen so internationalen Ort -"

"Boerne."

"Ja?"

"Rufen Sie morgen nochmal an, dann bin ich weniger hungrig und Sie weniger betrunken."

"Wie kommen Sie denn darauf, ich sei -"

"Boerne ..."

"Wann morgen?" Boernes Stimme klang tatsächlich nicht so betrunken, wie es der Inhalt dieses Gesprächs vermuten ließ.

"Vor elf."

"Ist es schon elf? Hier ist doch noch gar nicht die letzte Runde ... ah, der Zeitunterschied."

"Genau."

"Bis morgen dann?"

"Bis morgen."

"Thiel?"

"Ja?"

"In drei Tagen bin ich wieder zuhause."

"Ich weiß."

...

Die Nudeln waren natürlich matschig geworden. Und jetzt vermißte er Boerne.

Verdammt.

* Fin *


End file.
